A body extremity such as the foot is difficult to massage and clean particularly for individuals who, because of age or other infirmity, are ambulatory or physically disabled and cannot bend or reach over sufficiently to manually massage or cleanse their feet.
While numerous foot brush assemblies have been proposed, they have met with limited success for a number of reasons including, but not limited to, their cost in terms of both purchase and manufacture, their complexity, their bulkiness, and the inability to dry and clean the cleaning pad and associated brush components after use.
It would thus be desirable to provide a foot brush assembly which is economical to manufacture and purchase, simple to use, compact, and which includes a massage and cleaning pad and associated brush components which are easily removable from the assembly for drying and cleaning after use. The present invention meets these needs.